In her history class, Emily took 4 quizzes. Her scores were 98, 90, 97, and 83. What was her average score on the quizzes?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $98 + 90 + 97 + 83 = 368$ Her average score is $368 \div 4 = 92$.